Affair
by bluey-3
Summary: This is a one-shot fic. About Ares 'n' Aphrodite, hope you like it. Pls R&R!


**A/N: **This is the my first time to write this kind of story(style), so hope you like it. Enjoy! And don't forget to read and review.

****

* * *

**  
**

**An Ares and Aphrodite story:**

Aphrodite the goddess of love, daughter of mighty Zeus and wife to Hephaestus,the god of fire, was bored. Now that her husband was away for a feast which is going to last for a month. What is she supposed to do? She couldn't just stay here and wait?! She felt love-sick and her mind kept racing towards any god and man that swept across her eyes. She paced around in her chamber, thinking a way out.

Just then Ares, the strong and handsome god of war passed by her chamber. The look of Ares sure made every goddess's head turned whenever he is around. Now, how can a love-sick goddess resist the urge to get near him?

"Ares," she circled an arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "Say, are you free now?" she asked sweetly.

War was astonished that she asked, and the look of the goddess of love was sure very seductive to every man. He gulped and thought hard. But she is a wife to the god of fire already. It would be not right to be around her. Love seemed to know what he was thinking. She slid her hand into his shirt and pinched him hard on his nipple, "Com'on, he is not around. In fact he won't be around for a month."

Ares shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. Aphrodite, who had waited impatiently, secretly put a charm on him. She kissed him and slowly shifted to his ear to give it a bite. Ares couldn't resist anymore, carried her bride-like into her chamber. He gently lay her down on her bed and looked at her with lovey-dovey eyes, caressing her cheek. Slowly, his lips were on hers, tasting her and discovering the level of sweetness she had in her.

He parted, "You sure are sweeter than any nectar on earth and heaven." Without waiting any reply from her, their lips connected again. Going futher, exploring other parts of body and giving off pleasure to each other whole night.

* * *

Next day morning...

Ares was shocked to find himself naked in someone's bed. He looked around and saw Aphrodite sitting in front of a dressing table, combing her long golden hair. She saw him awoke from the mirror, "You are awake, my sweet. How do you feel? Do you enjoy it?" Putting down the silver comb and walked across the chamber to lay a morning kiss on his forehead.

Now he remembered what had happened last night. He felt his in trouble, "You!"

She knew exactly what was in his mind and smiled, "Calm down. If you don't tell anyone and I don't tell anyone, no one will know our affair." Circling her arms around his neck and whispering softly in his ear, "Moreover, you are the type that I like. Let's loose our love for a few days." To stop him from rejecting, she kissed him deeply. Ares couldn't do anything but to agree.

After dressing himself, he quickly headed off to his own mansion. He went to take a hot bath so that he could ease off his mind and returned to his work.

* * *

Just then, a dove was sent to drop him a note. He read, it was from Love, telling him to meet her at the heel of Mt. Olympus after night fall. His heart sank, he thought he could escape in any way.

After Helios had finished drawing his golden chariot across the sky, War sneaked down to the heel of Mt. Olympus. Aphrodite was happy that he didn't dissappoint her. She swept over to him and gave him a tender kiss. He pulled her away, "Aphrodite, daughter of mighty Zeus, what do you think you are doing? "

"Why, of course loving you. Can't you see that I was bored and lonely," she replied him seductively, putting a hand on his cheek and bore him with a sympathetic gaze.

He took away her hand, "What about your husband? Isn't he the one who is supposed to satisfy your urges?"

"Aww... He was away to a feast," she prattled. "And I need someone now." But Ares refused and quickly returned to Mt. Olympus, leaving a fustrated Aphrodite behind. Her temper was at boiling point, she chased after him but she stopped in her track as another idea popped into her mind. Her lips twisted into a smile as she knew he couldn't escape.

* * *

She went off to pay a visit to the great Archer, lord Apollo. Apollo was surprised that she came, "Ah... Aphrodite, the goddess of love, how nice to see you here?"

"Oh..." She hugged him tenderly, "Say, when are you going to get yourself married?"

"Why, do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Well, just thought that I'm free now to lend you a hand. So, do you have someone you like?"

"Not that I don't have. Do you have any idea?"

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"Ares and I will be going for a hunt. Other than that, there is none."

"Good, here I want you to bring that girl of yours along with you during your hunt. I'll do the rest."

"Why, thanks! What do you want in return? Anything I can help?"

"Nah... Just show off your date to Ares and make him envy you," she laughed heartily.

* * *

Ares came to the hunt ground and found Apollo riding a stallion with a pretty girl in front of him. "Apollo, why did you bring a girl with you?"

"Well, I want to make it up with her and prove that we can be together eternally," Apollo answered, hugging the girl lovingly. Ares said nothing.

After a short walk, Ares found a deer nearby. He picked up an arrow and ready to shoot. Suddenly an arrow flew pass him by inches and the deer dropped dead immediately.

"Wow! Apollo, your skills are wonderful!" exclaimed the girl. Apollo kissed her, "That's must be because you're here." She giggled, "Oh, Apollo, I never knew your words are these sweet before."

Ares felt uncomfortable, he tried to stay away from the two.

"Ares, where are you going?"

"I...Erm I think I'm in your way. So I thought I should be somewhere away from you two," Ares replied. In fact, he didn't like to be away but what choice does he have? The sight of that pair of lover was sickening. A sudden emptiness filled his chest, he felt lonely. Is the power of love this extreme? He felt that he couldn't bear the urge to be with someone.

* * *

After the hunt, he stomped straight back to his mansion, feeling bad. But on his way, he met Aphrodite. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her chamber. Aphrodite's lips twisted into a smile, her heart leap in joy and followed him silently.

He threw her onto the bed and threw himself on top of her. He kissed her furiously while taking off his and her clothes. She quickly put up an act, "Ares, what are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want? Now I want you to satisfy my urge," he glowered at her. She voiced nothing, but her heart was overjoyed that her plan was a success. At last she get what she want.

* * *

But pretty flowers don't last, just as it started, around them came those cunning chains of the crafty god of fire, binding the couple till they couldn't move a limb or lift a finger. Slowly Hephaestus, the Smith walked up and glared at the pair. The couple knew that there was no way back out, not now...

Smith howled a terrible cry, imploring all the gods,

"Father Zeus, look here-

the rest of you happy gods who lived forever-

here is a sight to make you laugh, revolt you too! Just because I'm crippled, Zeus's daughter Aphrodite will always spurn me and love that devasting Ares, just because of his stunning look and racer's legs while I'm a weakling, lame from birth. Just look at the two lovers... crawled in my bed, locked in each other's arms--the sight makes me burn! But I doubt they'll want to lie that way much longer, not a moment more--mad as they are for each other. No, they'll soon tire of bedding down together, but then my cunning chains will bind them fast till our Father pays my bride-gifts back in full, all I handed _him_ for that shameless bitch his daughter, irresistible beauty--all unbridled too!"

So Hephaestus wailed as all the gods came flooding into his bronze-floored house. Poseidon god of earthquake came, followed by Hermes the running god of luck and the Archer, lord Apollo while modesty kept each goddess to her mansion. Uncrontrollable laughter burst from the happy gods when they saw the god of fire's subtle cunning work.

Some laughing out, "A bad day for adultery!"

"Look how limping Hephaestus conquer War, the quickest of all gods who ruled Olympus!"

"The adulterer, he will pay the price!"

So the gods would banter among themselves. But not Poseidon, not a smile from him; he kept on begging the famous Smith to loose the god of war, pleading, "Let him go! I guaranteeyou Ares will pay the price, whatever you ask, Hephaestus, whatever's right in the eyes of all the gods."

He continued, "Look, Hephaestus, if Ares scuttles off and away, squirming out of his debt, I'll pay the fine myself."

At last the famous crippled Smith compiled, "Now _there_'s an offer I really can't refuse!"

With all his might, the god of fire loosed the chains and the couple, free of the bonds that overwhelmed them so. Up and away at once the Wargod spedto Thrace while Love with her telltale laughter to Paphos, Cyprus Isle.

**The End.**

**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** So how is it? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. No matter it is good or bad, reviews are highly appreciate. Thanks again. 


End file.
